He said, She said
by Lefauxlucifer
Summary: Kid Flash isn't going to give up on Jinx, and tries a little of his trademark magic on her, convincing her to accompany him to the park, although she's 100% sure it won't change anything. What transpires there makes her question if she's really a villain after all... Obvious Flinx, Rated T for Language
1. Parks and Recreation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but one day... I will, and that day, the 6th season will become reality... Or I'll just write fanfiction about it instead...

A/N: Remember when y'all were children and you used to bicker, back and forth, "he said this and she said that"? It's supposed to be a little like that...

Chapter 1- Parks and Recreation

 _Jinx_

 **He said** I should lighten up and get out more. **He said** that hiding my smile is a Class III misdemeanor in and of itself, and promises to drag me back to my reserved cell if I do it again.

 _Although I wouldn't mind the cell, with its pink interior and unicorn posters. You know you're a special evildoer when there's literally a cell with your name on it. No one else from the H.I.V.E. gets one, so I guess it makes me a cut above the rest?_

 _Focus, Jinx, focus. Today isn't plotting how to get yourself out of jail, it's how to avoid it at all… Jump City Policemen really are so cute, making a jail cell with my name on it and everything, but if they think I'm going back, they've got something else coming…_

 _But the policemen aren't nearly as bad as the fiery-haired speedster whose mouth runs faster than his feet. Although I doubt his feet would sound any more intelligent…_

 _*scoffs*_ As if he gets to tell me how to run my life. I've gotten enough of that from the rest of the H.I.V.E.

I always get blamed for failed missions _and_ I spend all day picking up after five rampant monsters... If only their criminal abilities were half as decent as the workload they gave me…

But at least the job lets me get out plenty, contrary to _his_ opinion… With the H.I.V.E's nightly endeavors, ranging from museums, banks, toxic waste plants, you'd find us anywhere there are valuables, really. A villainess leaves no stone unturned, after all.

But in some ways, the goddamn speedster is right… I'd love to smile more, but nothing ever seems to make me want to… What makes the epitome of evil smile? Raiding the city? Vanquishing the Titans?

Been there, tried that, didn't work.

I'll admit, KF, the roses are a nice touch and it's nice to know someone cares…

… But you're forgettable, although I almost don't want to… Like your roses, calling you by any other name would make you just as incorrigible. You're such a goddamn idiot, but the only one of these goddamn idiots that manages to see through my veil, understand what I have to deal with every single day of my life, stuck with these morons. The experience almost makes me wish you and I were a team instead of these brain-dead losers… But then, what would I be? Good?

I don't know what to think or feel anymore… I'm a supervillainess, for Christ's sake! I can't fall for a hero… But what if he's not wrong? What if I'm not all bad? What if my powers don't define me?

But _**He**_ cost me the respect of Madame Rouge… _**He's**_ the reason why I'm stuck in the H.I.V.E. and not out right now making a name for myself.

So am I supposed to like him? Am I supposed to murder him? What am I supposed to do? I… I just don't know anymore…

The arrangement of roses on top of my dresser says otherwise, but my room _is_ triple-bolted, so the rest of the H.I.V.E will never know about that…

I don't know why I even keep the flowers, but something within me won't let me just trash them… There's just something about it, about the way they're everywhere I'd want one to show up. How he doesn't care that they keep piling up and I'm starting to run out of space for 'em…

No one's ever cared that much to bring me roses relentlessly, with a smile every time… A smile whose warmth could melt through steel beams… Icy blue eyes that pierce through your soul, and fiery-red hair to remind you of how he's left your life in flames…

Emotions are hard to figure out like that, never concrete… One second, I feel on top of the world… The next, I want to hex him like there's no tomorrow… I kinda wish we could go back to the days when the Titans arrested us, we broke out, and we got along swimmingly. As well as a Beluga Sturgon and a Bahamas Sawshark, although I'm not exactly sure who's who in that simile…

Either way, for the time being, I'm a villainess… Albeit a petty one at that for now… It's not like I wouldn't mind it, but my life largely consists of planning and executing crimes, then serving jail time, rinse-and-repeat.

I'm tethered to the small-time stuff for now, like a boat should be tethered to its anchor, or it was, before we held the members of that cruise ship last week hostage. It was even mildly successful, until that speeding idiot made an entrance. One day, I'll be more renowned than Madame Rouge, just you wait…

Blinding light hits my eyes, and my hands move to block it, but it proves to be unavoidable.

 _Damnit…The only thing I hate more than_ _ **Him**_ _is ruined sleep… Well, there a lot of things equally hated as ruined sleep, but nothing more than_ _ **Him**_ _._

"Hope by now, you're well rested and ready to hex?" came the query from a familiar voice.

"You! What are you doing in my room? How long have you been here? Were you- were you watching me sleep?"

The string of questions came with genuine alarm. If I couldn't protect my room from a hero, how was I going to be a greater supervillainess than Madame Rouge?

Not even a hero… I can't even protect my room from a _boy_ … Sunk to an all-time low here, Jinxy…

 _Kid Flash_

 **She said** that she's 100% evil, that I'll- that no one… will ever change that. **She said** that there's no way in hell she'd help us, that the first item on her checklist is coming to my funeral…

But God, even when she says all that, it's hard to believe she really means it… I mean, come on, can someone who looks this cute when she's sleeping, really be pure evil? She's almost angelic, to a fault.

When she's awake, she _does_ wants to murder me… but when she's sound asleep, I don't think she's capable of hurting a fly, much less me. I almost like asleep Jinx more than awake Jinx… Then again, pushing awake Jinx's buttons is the most fun I've had since… Remembering is too much mental effort for a morning…

But she's never going to wake up at this rate… If I want today to work out, I kinda have to make a little magic happen. Maybe she'll wake up when she sees the light… Literally?

"How are these blinds supposed to work? Ow-Owww"

 _Somehow, I've managed to get my fingers caught between these… What are they? I don't know if they're blinds or blades… The things I do for you, Jinxy…_

Her eyes are starting to open, just a little… Well, I better say something, announce my presence and all so I don't get *accidentally* jinxed.

"Hope by now, you're well rested and ready to hex?"

"You! What are you doing in my room? How long have you been here? Were you- were you watching me sleep?"

"You know; I have a name…"

"Calling you Kid Flash isn't going to make me despise you any less. So, Kid Flash, to what do I owe the pleasure of this morning visit?"

"You think too much. Maybe you should stop that and go with the flow… Live a little, even… Ever ran across an ocean like there's no tomorrow?"

"In case you've forgotten, some of us don't have super speed… Some of us… are just bad luck"

"Yeah, maybe… But bad luck doesn't mean you have to be bad?"

And the game begins anew, me trying to convince her, her claiming that it doesn't exist. There's good within her, I just know it… It's not like she let me escape from Madame Rouge just cuz I'm irresistible…

Actually, I'd be fine with irresistible…

 _Focus, Wally! Task at hand much?_

"You never change, do you?" she asked, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow distrustfully.

"I never really took you for the unicorn-type… I was thinking more evil-dragon-destroying-city-type… Any idea how you're going to explain that one to the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"With your head, Kid Flash… I'll turn you in, and then they won't mind a unicorn or three. Best part is, I'll finally complete something on my checklist…"

"I-It's not a terrible plan, but…"

I paused for a second, mentally preparing myself for the upcoming struggle.

She gave me a look that let me know she knew exactly what was going to happen…

"You're better than that, Jinxy… Better than all of this. If you wanted, I could get you outta here… Permanently?"

"Idiot… Naïve little idiot…As if I had anywhere else to go… The H.I.V.E. is all I've got… It's never going to happen, Kid Flash. I'm bad luck, and this is the path bad luck takes… If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell outta here before bad luck finds you." She stood up off her bed, purple bolts flaring at her sides.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone… For now, anyways…"

 _Well, I'm not going to break that promise… Not exactly… By the time I'll be back, it won't be now…?_

 _Jinx_

 **He said** there was good in everyone. **He said** that definitely included me. **He said** that he trusted me to make the right choice, and the second I did, life would… happen, things would go my way for once… **He said** that all he wanted from me was for me to realize my potential.

But sometimes, I don't think that's all he wants… There really isn't any _normal_ reason for watching a girl sleep, is there?

 _Of all the goddamned people on Earth, only Kid Flash would even try to pull something like-_

A yellow streak of light shot out of my bedroom window before I could stop it… And unfortunately came back quite promptly…

With a sandwich…

Which seemed a little lacking in the condiment department…

 _Not this again… Please, have mercy on my soul…_

"Hey, do you have any mustard for this sandwich… It seems kinda dry…"

"It's in the fridge, second shelf, on the right. Wait, what am I saying? Just get out! Before I make you, Kid Flash… I'm serious… If the H.I.V.E. walks in… You have _no_ idea what kind of things I will do to you!"

"No idea of things you could do to me, eh? Well, this sounds nice… In that case, I'm willing to stick around and find out, Jinxy?

"Do I _have_ to get Gizmo to put Level 4 containment fields around the tower?… You might not be too happy in one of those after the last time… And I won't be around to help you out"

"Ah, well, nothing is fast enough to catch the fastest kid alive?"

"Well… I'm going to run some errands, so I'm going to need to change out of _these_ clothes… Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge… God knows if Mammoth and the others haven't cleaned it out by now.

"And about the changing… don't _even_ think about watching!" I finished.

He looked down at his feet, and if he didn't have a mask on, I could've sworn he was blushing.

Boys… I rolled my eyes and his glance came to meet mine.

"I wouldn't dare watch, it's against the hero code. A-At least, I'm pretty sure… If you wanted, I _could_ go check my manual?"

I laughed, the first time in ages, but I wasn't sure why… It was something about him that merited a laugh, maybe his awkwardness, or his will to persevere even if he had **zero** chance with me.

My hands relaxed from their usually clenched fists and the magic faded away.

"So, you wanna see a magic trick?"

"Does it involve you disappearing?"

"Maybe… I'm going to need your hand for this one"

He placed my now-outstretched hand in his, but somehow, I didn't mind… His hand was warm, gentle even, far from that of any past exes. Not that Kid Flash was any better than they were. He wasn't… but he was different, like a rock you find on the street is different than the stone on the walls of a fancy restroom.

But they're still both just rocks… A Kid Flash is still a hero, no matter which Kid Flash he is… And heros and villains shouldn't mix…

He moved his other hand behind my head, and for a second, I felt something prick my hair before he pulled it back to show me… I looked down to find a pink rose with black flecks, probably the color of my hair and usual uniform, with a note attached to it.

He offered it to me, and I accepted… After all, he wasn't going to leave before I took it… Even if I discarded it later, Kid Flash never would've gone without leaving a rose somewhere I could find it.

"That sleight-of-hand had nothing to do with holding mine," I said questioningly, wondering how he'd get out of this corner.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of the most amazing girl I've met?"

 _I'll give you that one… this time. But really, KF, I expected originality…_

I brought it up to face height, pausing for a moment to inhale its aroma. "Do they even make these?" I asked, mildly impressed at the trouble he'd have to go through to get one of these. I waited for a clever answer, but I got none. I looked up, and found the traces of a yellow streak, one that I knew I'd see again, before long.

But here I am, my entire existence reduced to mere shoplifting. And even that might not go well. I pocket a simple Hershey's milk chocolate bar from the candy aisle and proceed to casually make my way out the door. As I pass the detectors out, a yellow flash of light blinds me. The hands of the man on my left, the one supposed to be apprehending burgeoning criminals like me, seem to have gained weight, in the form of $2.66 in assorted bills and change, and a small paper note with calligraphic handwriting that read, "Please forgive my girlfriend, she really doesn't mean to steal".

 _What? How dare he? That was a little far… I am not his-_

I look down at my own hands for a second and realize that there are two more chocolate bars waiting for me, making three in total…

 _Wait… (3 * .82) * 1.0825…= 2.66_

 _Not only did the bastard pay for mine, but he-_

 _Why does he have to mess with every little-_

 _Calm down, Jinx… Deep breaths... In…. out… In… out…_

Not only would he take away the bigger victories, but he also wouldn't let me enjoy the simpler things in life like a perfectly-stolen piece of cavity-inducing chocolate.

 _Hey, it's free chocolate for me, either way? Might as well take it and run… Going with the flow…Just this once, KF… Just this once, you get your victory… Relish it, cuz the next time we meet…_

He stood at the exit, casually leaned over, the same smirk that had haunted me since the Madame Rouge incident plastered on his face.

"So aren't you going to thank me?" he asked, attempting to maintain his composure as best he could.

"And why would I do that? They would've never caught me… You just had to step in, suck all the fun out of it, and make everything legal, didn't you?"

"Is that why you steal? For the fun of it? In that case, I think I could show you a much better time than theft".

Kid Flash leaned back a little more, running his fingers through his hair, and inadvertently knocking the trash can behind him down. He struggled to stuff the random assortment of… water bottles and other beverages…

 _Apparently blue cans are for recycling… Being a villain and all, I suppose there was no point in ever knowing that but now I can avoid doing a good deed, at the very least?..._

"So, when we're done here, shouldn't you be getting into the can too?"

"This one's a recycling can, so I should, cuz I am trying my best to make a difference in this world, right?"

"Goddamnit, does everyone know the difference except me? Was there a memo or a meeting I missed when these god-forsaken things were unveiled?"

Our hands unfortunately brushed against each other's for a brief second, and Kid Flash paused for a minute to say sorry.

 _Well, it wasn't hard to tell that it wasn't on accident, but I never thought the guy was capable of apologizing… Guess there's a first time for everything?_

"Why say sorry if you meant to do that?" I asked cautiously, on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Sometimes, we do things we… aren't supposed to try… Even if we know we shouldn't, it's not like we heros don't ever break rules either. Lives matter more than rules…"

"And how was making a fool out of yourself saving anyone's life?" I ventured, almost at checkmate.

"It saved mine, didn't it? You might think that heros and villains are different and that you'd never fit in with us… but we're not really that different… Chocolate is a big favorite of mine, too," he said, snatching a bar out of my hands.

"Hey, that's-"

He placed a finger on my lips while he finished taking a bite out of the chocolate. "Just think about it, babe. Any day of the week you get tired of living in filth and never having anything in the fridge except mustard- which, by the way, was delicious- call me," he swallowed, handing me what seemed to be a small rectangular piece of paper styled like a business card.

I pushed him out of my way. "I appreciate the offer, but… Actually, I don't appreciate the offer at all. I _would_ appreciate it if you got out of my life… for good"

He moved his hand to clutch his heart in fake agony, as if my words were knives hurled at him.

"If words were made of steel, milady, yours have pierced my heart… And my lungs… Possibly my other internal organs as well"

"I almost wish they were, Kid Flash. You know, if I went back to that night… I'm not so sure I wouldn't turn you in to Madame Rouge…"

The look on his face changes, from one of playfulness to genuine pain. His normally piercing blue eyes shifted, and for a split-second, I could've sworn I saw a single tear caress his cheek.

I closed my eyes for a second, hoping that this was all a dream, that we never met in the first place. When I opened them, he was gone. Oh well, what did I care? Kid Flash's no different than any other superhero, and none of them matter.

Then, I was blinded by a yellow flash of light.

"I almost forgot," he said smirkingly, pulling a rose from what seemed like thin air and pinning it in place of my H.I.V.E insignia. "Well, I'll see you around. Enjoy the sugar rush… And lighten up, will ya? If you ever need a hug, number's on the card," he finished, throwing a crumpled chocolate bar wrapper into the right trash can before speeding off, much faster than any means of transport I could find to catch up to him.

 _Well, he is the fastest boy alive…_

 _Damn him… Damn him and everything he stands for. Damn truth, damn justice… I almost wish the Titans were locking me up again._

Lightening up would be damn near impossible if the Titans are around to arrest me every time I breathe. _**His**_ kind never lay off, relentlessly pursuing a "truth" and a "justice" at every turn. Every time I'm doing something even mildly wrong, they show up knocking…

And even when I'm not doing anything wrong, _**He**_ can't seem to leave me the hell alone… Appearing at the most random of moments: during H.I.V.E debriefings, my frequent trips to the chocolatiers' place, and even when I'm getting out of the shower… _He's_ always there… Whether I like it or not… I could've been in the middle of a H.I.V.E meeting and he might speed by and drop a rose in front of me. And I can't even count the number of times we've finished up a wild goose chase that, as usual, produced _zero_ results, hard copies of our plans go MIA, and a rose in my lap takes their place.

After the first time, they wanted it to stop… After five times… Let's just say the next meeting won't go over so well…

That look… I remember that look well. How many times I've seen it before, how many times I've had that look myself. That look was something I wanted no one to have.

 _Damn him… Every second makes me want to kill him that much more. Even made me feel sorry for him…I should know better than to expect true emotion from_ _ **his**_ _kind. Cold, manipulative, every bit as dark as us villains. All they do is pretend to save the world. But from who? Us? Or themselves?_

As I reached H. headquarters, not yet tired of the first rose, I noticed another, carefully placed on the doormat, with an all-too-obvious tag, reading, "For Jinx… Sorry about foiling your plans yet again…Figured another wouldn't hurt?"

If the rest of the H.I.V.E caught wind of this… I would never live it down. The rest of them are way too childish to let anything, 'specially not this, go. After the first few roses, I had to be as secretive as possible…

But the rose's note appeared to have writing on the back too… In a weird mix of cursive and script… "Jump City Central Park… 6PM? -KF".

I was taken aback… Central Park at 8 PM would be fairly dark, fairly unnoticeable if two people, namely, him and I, were to… rendez-vous…

But then again… After all, I owed him nothing… I possessed zero obligation to go… There was nothing that was going to make me play to his hand.

Until my communicator rang, saying otherwise.

"Jinx, you're sure you don't wanna help out the Brotherhood? I mean, you are a huge fan of Rouge and all…" said Gizmo.

I shook my head. There would be a cold night in hell before you would catch me with the Brotherhood. Even if we share the common enemy of all things heroic, we certainly aren't the same side. The enemy of my enemy isn't always my friend…

Well, with the rest of the H.I.V.E enjoying a night out and nowhere else to go… I might as well see what _He's_ got planned… If I have nothing better to do, at least this will take my mind off of the Brotherhood and whatever the hell they're up to…

Well, after my bad luck caused me to land in a leaf pile on the way here… Which turned out to be a cleverly-disguised mud pile, I should probably shower before leaving H.I.V.E HQ…

Not that it matters or anything…

For all I care, I could show up wearing a t-shirt and jeans to the park… I don't even have to go, you know? He should be happy that I show up at all… Like I care about what he thinks of me!

 _Kid Flash_

 **She said "** I'm bad luck", and that I should stop pestering her if I know what's good for me. **She said** that the next time she gets a chance, she'll hex me till I can't walk, let alone run.

I'm not buying that for one millisecond. It's preposterous that anyone couldn't fall for Kid Flash. My charm, my windswept hair, my vivid personality… Can any girl even try to resist my charisma?

But Jinx is playing awfully hard-to-get… Still, for the fastest kid alive, the chase makes it all the more fun.

God, I haven't seen her in soooooo long…

Okay, well, it's been around an hour and a half, but when you're used to going from NYC to LA in a minute when the flight time is a whopping 5 hours and 30 minutes, hour and a half seems like eternity.

An eternity without being able to see her smiling, give her roses, or do anything that might mildly provoke her interest.

But they do say that absence makes the heart grows fonder… I hope that's true for her, with the way she's been towards me lately. I don't think she'd get any less colder towards me even if we spent a millennia apart.

 _If only there was some better way… But I wouldn't have it any other way… I'm a hero, and this is why I became a hero… To save people… Sometimes from what they think of themselves…_

 _~Dadada dadada Dadadah~_

 _Great, the communicator… Again? This is like the 5_ _th_ _time today since morning._

"I thought I put you on silent after you rang while I was in Jinx's room. It was a miracle and a half she managed to sleep through it…"

Every brilliant plan of mine seems to be easily ruined by the other titans… Some force of good they are…

"What's so important you had to interrupt my daydream sequence, Robin?"

"Well, you see, Wally, I kinda have a date tonight…"

"And I'm trying to get a date for tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, well, the thing is… My gel kinda ran out… And I can't exactly find a replacement on such short notice. So I'm calling in a solid ya owe me… From the time you let _her_ get away… Just find me replacement hair gel… And quick, kay?"

 _Hair gel, eh? I bet I know a certain beautiful pink-haired with decent hair gel…_

"Always happy to help… But just in case anyone comes asking, I'm pinning this one on you"

"… Robin out"

Seems like I have to pick another rose…

 _God, she's in the shower… Whatever you do, Wally, don't open your eyes…_

I can feel the teenage hormones surging within me… But I _am_ a hero, and that would be kinda… Not who I am… Besides, I checked, and the handbook does forbid intrusions into anyone's privacy… Showering is probably a private activity, right? I'd like it not to be, if Jinx and I wind up together, but in the meantime…

I phase through the room like it's nothing. Guess all that practice phasing in and outta the H.I.V.E. paid off. And there it is, in plain sight... Jinx's hair gel… I placed the note separate from the rose this time; it did get kinda long since there was something to explain this time around. I put the note where the ink wouldn't smudge and put my trademark rose on top of it, before phasing out with hair gel in hand.

 _Now I'll see her with her hair down for the first time… Maybe she'll even dress up for it?_

 _Heck, I should dress up… After this, I'm going to have to borrow some of Robin's_

 _~Dadada dadada Dadadah~_

"Hey, yo Wally… I have about half an hour before I have to leave with Star… Any chance you could-"

I gave him a slight shoulder tap to indicate my presence.

"You, my friend, really need to make a mute button for these things," I pointed at the infernal communicator.

"Well… You are the fastest boy alive?"

"So far, it's held true enough for me… Your gel, my liege. I do hope your courtship of the Princess goes swimmingly," I said, attempting a posh English accent as best I could. Barry tried to teach me once, but I didn't really pay attention to his lessons that involved anything other than the deliverance of justice.

 _Come to think of it, wasn't there one on winning a girl over?... Oh well, guess I'll find out how soon enough…_

"I'd stay to chat, but it is kinda past 6, Wally… Don't you have somewhere to be?"

I glanced at my watch, terrified of the consequences of standing up a supervillainess… 6:05, on the nose

"Well, if you want to borrow any of my clothes, feel free… Getting home would just slow you down, and I did make you get me gel, so…"

I nodded, appreciative of the boy wonder's kindness. He's finally warmed up to me! It only took forever, but…

Going through his wardrobe, I thought I'd be pretty overdressed for the occasion with anything. Finally, after a whopping 6.8 seconds, I settled upon a light blue shirt, khaki slacks, and a purple and grey striped tie.

 _Heck, I couldn't resist myself, I'd like to see how she will._

After combing my hair, I thought I'd pretty much kill it if I ran all the way to Central Park…

Time to ask my favorite Titan for some backup…

 _*Knock *Knock *Knock*_

"Whoever's there can stay there," came the almost-growling reply from the darkest of the Titans

"Oh come on, Rae, you know you love me… Anyways, I probably shouldn't try to flirt or anything since _she_ wouldn't appreciate it… So I'll cut to the chase… I need a favor. A small favor… Please?"

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Just portal me over to Central Park. I'll even make it worth your while… On my way back, I'll stop at the library and bring you some of those dusty old books you like so much"

"Keep talking…"

"I will voluntarily stand in line to buy a copy of the new Pretty, Pretty Pegasus book this Saturday?"

"How do you- "

"If you thought you could keep anything secret from the fastest boy alive… You thought wrong"

 _She can't keep anything secret. The sorceress is much harder to figure out… Much cuter…_

"Fine… but if you ever tell anyone…"

"You know about _her,_ Rae… I have pegasi… I think we possess equal amounts blackmail for now"

The door opened, almost by magic… I'm pretty sure it was magic. Or maybe Cyborg installed a new remote-controlled mechanism into Titans Tower… I wouldn't be surprised….

"Here's a list of books I want…"

"Um.. Raven? This is a book in and of itself"

"That's volume one… Of thirteen"

"How am I-"

"Your problem, not mine, speed demon… Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

And I was whisked away into a vortex darker than night, falling onto the pavement just before Jump City's Central Park quite elegantly, if I do say so myself.

As I got up and brushed dust off of myself, I noticed a pair of heels, a dark violet dress, and pink hair that cascaded down to _her_ shoulders. Hopefully, she doesn't turn around just yet… _She_ looked to her left and right, almost impatiently scanning the park.

I looked at my watch, and it was 6:10. I could almost hear Barry's words in my mind…

" _You know, Wally… A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting. Especially not a superpowered one"_

She's bound to be mad already…

So I reached out, and prepared for the old classic shoulder tap… Worked on Robin, should work on her?

 _Jinx_

 **He said** that there was an exorbitant amount of good in me... That eventually I would turn to _his_ side. **He said** he'll always be there for me, no matter what happens…

But there is no good in me… Not one ounce of the stuff… I'll never see things his way, or understand why they all would be satisfied with such a meager existence. He's got to be wrong… Because if he was right…

When I got out of the shower, I unusually found no hair gel on my sink… Instead, there was another note with a rose atop it…

"Sorry, but Robin needed some gel for his date with Star and yours was the only one close enough to borrow on such short notice… Remember the chocolate and don't kill me just yet?"

 _Damnit… My last bottle of gel… I bet he knew too… But the rushed handwriting told me he didn't have much other choice._

Well, he may annoy the hell outta me, but I've got to admit, his handwriting _is_ above-par… I guess my hair's going down today. Today is all about taking L's, isn't it?

 _Wait… If he left a note while I was- He better not have looked in the- I am going to murder him and bury the body underneath the rose bushes…_

I turned the note over.

"Since it was official hero business… I didn't peek… No promises for next time, though"

 _I have to admit, even if Kid Flash is essentially my sworn enemy, he'd be a better choice than my last boyfriend. Kid's got some weird sense of honor... But it's honor, regardless. Guess that's settled…_

 _Wait… NEXT TIME?_

"Sure, if my hair's down and brushed, I might as well wear a dress and put on lipstick, go the full nine yards," I said to myself, exasperated of the futility in even trying to avoid _Him_ anymore.

So I did, for the hell of it. I brushed the dust of a dark violet dress I'd been saving for a second dance with Stone, in hopes that at the very least, I'd be stunning enough to knock him out and drag him back to H.I.V.E HQ to make him pay dearly for his offences against _moi_.

Had I actually wanted to go to Central Park, I might have been overjoyed, but seeing as how this was my way of killing an evening, I felt not one ounce of happiness. Powering up Gizmo's laptop, cracking the password to it, and getting directions took only a little more hexing than I thought it would, thankfully, but walking alone to Central Park wasn't so easily accomplished…

 _*sigh*_

A rose sat on top of a plank on the bench outside H.I.V.E Tower, but it wasn't really doing much…

 _No doubt he'll have a few more to give me…_

 _The jerk should have at least sent me a ride, seeing how he's rich enough to have an unlimited rose supply. I wonder why it has to be Central Park anyways… He knows where I live, and probably has the intel to discern that none of the H.I.V.E would be home tonight…_

 _And he couldn't even send a car… How thoughtless of him… I almost want to turn around and go back to the tower._

I glanced at the rose for a second, before casting it off like the others. It meant nothing more to me than any other plant in existence, the mere fact that a _boy_ had known I would take this path was insignificant.

 _God, now he's clouding my thoughts… Everything is about him…Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!_

 _Deep breaths, Jinx, deep breaths…_

Suddenly, I realized that the rose might've had a note attached to it… _He_ did leave me a billion others… Not like I cared… It didn't matter, but curiosity -and only curiosity- had me intrigued as to what he would say…

I dragged out the plank and it appeared to have some sensitive mechanism that powered it on when I touched it, igniting some blue columns of god-knows-what…

I got on the board and found that it was remarkably easy to maneuver and had a sticky note attached to the bottom…

"Have fun on your date!"- Stone

 _Stone must have put a lot of work into this one… Much more effort than that scrawny robot he fought at the Academy._

 _Wait, he thinks this is a date? Kid Flash told him that-_

And then, I spiraled into chaos.

 _Straight for a goddamn tree, Jinx, of all the things you could've chosen to die for._

I closed my eyes and prepared for the seemingly inevitable crash… But when I opened them a minute later, I found no trees in sight; instead, I was flying high 'bove the clouds, not a tree in sight. I heard an all-too-memorable voice.

"Well, if you're hearing this, it means you somehow managed to get yourself in trouble… Which, um… even after I made the steering so easy my 5-year-old brother hasn't wrecked his… Oh, but back to the point… This is auto-pilot mode; just a little safeguard I threw in… Just tell it where you wanna go and it'll take you there…Speedster out"

"All righty then… Let's go to Jump City Central Park... And make it quick, _I_ have better things to do"

Not that I really did have better things to do, but the thought of this taking time away from important activities gave me reason to be mad at the fastest boy alive.

Not that I needed a reason, him being alive was more than reason enough.

"You have reached your destination. If there is anywhere you would like to go, please illustrate. If you would like to turn off auto-pilot, press one. If you would like to record a message, press two. If you would like to know where the buttons are, press eight. If you would like to silence Kid Flash, permanently press 7".

 _If only I knew where seven was…_

"Just kidding, 7 doesn't exist. Thank you for flying Kid Flash Airlines, we hoped you enjoyed your flight and see you next time… slowpoke"

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

 _I swear, Kid Flash… One day, my eyes are going to fall cleanly out of their sockets cuz of you. And then I'll get the best laywer in town to sue you. And then you'll be broke, and-_

 _Focus, Jinx, focus._

Stepping off the board, I came face to face with a sign that read "Jump City Central Park", but the self-proclaimed speed demon was nowhere to be found…

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and a chill run through my spine.

"Looking for someone?"

 _Kid Flash_

 **She said** that heros and villans don't mix, like oil and water, fire and ice. **She said** that one day she'd be worse than Madame Rouge, that the only way we'd meet then would be in a fistfight which she didn't intend to lose.

But I'm still unsure… The figure before me doesn't seem like it wants to hurt anyone… It almost seems like the one she's hurt the most… Is herself

Uncle Barry once said that you could never leave a teammate, especially not in their darkest hour… He told me that our job, as heros, isn't just to protect the city, or the priceless artifacts…The city itself doesn't matter. It's a fancy pile of metal and rock. The civilians are the most important, and protecting them, keeping them out of harm's way, that's our goal as a hero.

But Jinx is a civilian too, like it or not, and she's too good for the H.I.V.E. to consume the rest of her life. Stealing candy doesn't suit her… Good or evil, I know Jinx was made for greater things than shoplifting…

Maybe too good for me…

But this isn't unfounded. Jinx could have ended my career if she really wanted to by turning me in to Madame Rouge… She didn't, so there has to be good in her…

And that's why I'm here. Cuz, well, let's just say, someone's going to see what heroism is all about...

* * *

Flinx happens to be one of my all-time fave ships and I'm intrigued to know what Kid Flash has planned for their quote-unquote "date"...

Reviews would be nice, and critics are more than welcome! Tell me whatcha thought of it or something?

~Lefauxlucifer


	2. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… so, um, yeah (like the end of every HS presentation I've ever done)

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncertainty

 _Jinx_

 **He said** it was possible for me to lead a different life, away from all of… this… **He said** that if I wanted a home, a family, someone to depend on when things got a bit hard… I'd know exactly where to find him…

 _Tempting, Kid Flash… Very tempting, but I'm going to have to vehemently decline that valued offer… You know why, KF? You wanna know why?_

 _Because I fucking hate you! That's goddamn why!_

 _And that, Kid Flash, is something that will never change! Never, ever, not in a million years! There is absolutely_ _ **nothing**_ _you could possibly do you could do to change that! Nothing short of a goddamn miracle is going to-_

A light shoulder tap sent chills through my spine, although I couldn't tell if it was the kind that you get when someone plays tonsil hockey with you or if it was the kind that you get when you're standing at death's door and the tapper is the doorman.

 _Well, if I'm ever going to die… I'm taking KF down with me…_

I turned around in hopes of finding the source of that shoulder tap, mostly expecting to find myself face-to-face with yellow-and-red. Instead, I found nothing.

"You actually fell for it… I can't believe you actually fell for it! Wow, you are _so_ much more gullible than I expected!"

 _And yet you ask why I don't like you… Even Mammoth could figure this one out…_

"All right, Kid Flash, very funny," I said, exasperated, turning back around to find the same amount of nothing.

"Fall for it once, shame on me, fall for it twice… That's entirely on you, Jinxy… And… don't call me Kid Flash out here… Makes me feel like I'm on the clock or something. Superheros like to forget they're saving the world every now and again, 'specially when they're with a pretty girl… Or in this case, absolutely gorgeous…"

I blushed a little and rolled my eyes until they felt ready to pop straight out of my socket.

 _Wait, what am I doing, blushing in front of a superhero? Have I completely lost my marbles?_

"Then what am I supposed to call you by? Not like you would be dumb enough to just tell me your secret-"

A partially well-dressed figure appeared in front of me, and even though I wasn't about to admit it… Kid Flash cleans up nice…

"Name's Wally! Or if you wanna get formal and everything, it's Wallace Rudolph West… the Third," he articulated cleanly, holding out his hand as if he wanted me to do something with it. He smiled at me, expecting me to take it, I guess, so I did. I placed my hand in his and threw him halfway to the nearest tree.

 _That… was payback, Wally… Payback for something, okay, I don't know, you've probably done something in the past 24 hours to piss me off, so… Yeah…_

 _Sometimes, a girl just feels like throwing someone into a tree, okay? Don't question it too much!_

"Owwwww, Jinxy…. What in blazes did you do that for?" Wally whined, feigning agony.

"Do I have to pick just one reason or does everything work as an answer to that question?" I retorted.

"I swear, one day, I'm going to get at least a handshake out of you… Hopefully more…" his voice trailed off as he stood up and rubbed his head. "And after I made Raven portal me here so I wouldn't drain all the moisture from the hair too…"

"I suppose I'd… allow a handshake with a hero," I spoke, swallowing a mixture of air and saliva, careful not to choke on my words. I extended my hand out to him and closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. We were in public, and although I didn't mind a little touching within the confines of my bedroom… If anyone even so much as saw the two of us together and recognized us… Wouldn't be difficult at all with the pink hair, as long as they knew who Wally really was… Or who Kid Flash really was… They're the same person, so I guess that bit's open to interpretation. If I _had_ a secret identity, then I might have these problems too, but that's one of the perks about being a villain. Doesn't matter who you used to be cuz you're who you are now…

"So, you gonna try to catch me or not, Jinxy?" He asked, running circles around me.

 _If I stick out my leg and try to trip him… He'll probably just shift his molecules through it like how he comes into my room… But he can't avoid magic, so…_

"If you stop running now, Wally, I won't hurt you," I calmly articulated, summoning pink energy bolts to my fingertips.

"You know, _you_ are no fun sometimes… Robin's been more entertaining than this," he muttered, pouting and seated himself on a bench, leaving enough room for one more.

 _Being here was his idea, so why do I feel like I'm the one who invited him here? Usually, it's pretty blatantly obvious just what he wants, but he hasn't tried to hold my hand, touch my hair, tell me that he'll change me… not yet, anyways…_

 _It's a weird vibe I'm getting from him, a new, unprecedented sense of uncertainty between us, as if being out here, in a public place… changes everything…_

For once, I'm not even completely sure Kid Flash knows why he wanted me here. But in all the time I've spent mulling over that, he hasn't moved an inch, probably a new record for him, knowing how fast life usually moves in his lane.

"So you _can_ sit still," I mused, sitting down next to him. "Your name's really Wally, huh?"

 _Wally? That's kinda… normal… Too normal. Like he might actually have a private life from the heroing where he goes to parties and hangs with non-superhero friends or something…_

 _You know, just the part of life us supervillains don't really get to experience…_

"Yeah, don't wear it out or anything… You don't like it?"

"Nah, I just… wanted to know if you were serious… It's not a good or bad name… It's just different…"

 _Why did I justify asking that? It's not like answering yes would've made a difference? After all, I don't care if his feelings get hurt._

"Like Jinx is any less different," he remarks,reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slightly-damaged rose, no doubt meant for _moi_.

 _How original… Another rose…_

 _Not that I don't want another rose… Roses are… nice…_

 _You know, if they came from anyone but Kid Flash…_

"Sorry 'bout that… It would've been more intact if I hadn't been thrown into a tree… Or if I didn't shove it in my pocket… Guess that makes it as much my fault as yours?" he speculated, offering it to me.

 _Oh well, a bent rose is better than none… Besides, it's not like I don't have more back home, so…_

I held it up to my nose and took a deep breath. "You know, I really don't mind the roses and all but… I really think you should stop… You and I should stop, Wally… before…"

 _Before this goes too far and I start falling for you… Before that train wreck starts… Before I completely lose what little control I have over my rage… Before he starts holding my hand again and I start not hating him as much and the warmth gets to me and makes me think that maybe, just maybe, we could be something… something more than enemies…_

His eyes brighten as he looks at me decisively. "Stop what, Jinx? Stop… chilling here? Just two normal teenagers, sitting on a park bench, talking about how their lives are?"

"We aren't normal, Wally, not even by our standards… This hero-villain thing isn't normal either… What, did the world run out of super-hot blond chicks or something?"

He laughed, casually, as if he thought I was joking when in reality I was being quite serious.

 _Another reason I hate you, Kid Flash, is because you don't have anything but light-hearted bones in your body… You think it's so simple to change, to give up everything you've ever known for a life that… might be better… but could end up being even worse._

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx… the world doesn't have any blondes that hold a candle to you… No one does… Believe me, I've been all over the world, and you're just about the only girl I've fallen this hard for… Which is to say that it kinda doesn't matter to me, if we aren't normal… If this isn't normal… I bet there have been plenty of these types of couples throughout history?"

"Whoever said _we_ … were a couple?" I inquired, glaring at him before shifting my gaze to a passing tree.

"Whoever said we can't?" he countered, giving me ample food-for-thought. "So, Jinxy… Even though this wasn't mandatory or anything… You still came…So I guess what I'm trying to figure out here is… why? Was it my charismatic voice? My charming good looks? Was it the hair? Come on, it had to be the hair, right?" he asked, running a finger through fiery-red strands of it like superhero boys so often feel the need to do.

"Course not," I scoffed at the very thought. "I'm here cuz this happened to be a better option than what the H.I.V.E. had in mind," I explained, waving a hand in the air to emphasize that my being here had _absolutely_ nothing to do with him. It was my call, something I chose on a whim. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _Damnit… Telling him that isn't going to do anything but make me being here look worse…_

"And what did the H.I.V.E. have planned anyways, if you don't mind me asking? Don't worry, it's my day off, so I'm not too keen on stopping crime if the rest of the Titans will anyways… Just was curious, is all," Wally nonchalantly asked; I had seen the boy put more thought into eating a sandwich.

"They're, uh, out on a mission…"

 _Mayday, Jinx, if this was a video game, your health would literally be in the red!_

 _Just… stop talking and run or something! Anything to get away from this… situation… catastrophe…_

"What kinda mission? The stealthy kind? The action-packed kind? The wild-goose-chase kind?"

 _Damnit… If I tell him, then he'll ask why I'm not there… If I don't, I'm just wasting a lie for no reason…_

"They're, uh, hitting up the Brotherhood of Evil for some Crime and Chill…"

"Sounds nice, sounds nice… But you know what it doesn't sound like, Jinxy? It doesn't sound like you'd pass up for someone you _hate_?" he inquired, scratching his head.

"I'm here strictly cuz I wanna be, Wally! And I can leave whenever I want to, you know? I say you should start to make being here worth my while and cut the chitchat. Let's get this over with, start your usual spiel so I can reject it and we can both move on with our lives"

Wally completely ignores what I'm saying, instead getting off the park bench and waltzing over to a little girl playing in the grass with her toys underneath a tree, probably not more than 5 years old.

"Jinx, you coming or not?" he asked impatiently, motioning me over.

 _As if he had any right to be impatient when he was the one that just up-and-left without so much as a word…_

"Care to explain why you invited me to a park so that we could talk to small children?"

The girl looked up at me, then over to Wally, picking up a doll and throwing it at his head. Wally let it hit him, as usual, and even groaned to complete the performance.

"My mama says all men are pigs and that if I ever see a boy, I should punch him between the legs and run," the little girl spoke without batting an eye.

"That makes two of us," I said, a wry smile rising to my face. "So, Wally, 2 against 1, what are the odds you win?"

 _I kinda like this girl… What are the odds she wants to grow up and be a supervillain?_

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he realized this wasn't going to end well… well, for one of us, anyways.

"Well, if you're going to do anything to me, you'll have to catch me first," he joked, running at a somewhat-normal speed for once, constantly looking back to make sure we weren't too far behind.

His path was erratic, running on and off the sidewalk, almost crashing into passerby or trees, forcing us to change directions several times as I realized just how futile this really was. Every now and then, he turned around and ran in place facing us, making faces or other mocking gestures, prompting the girl to throw something, anything, at him, sometimes grass, sometimes a fistful's worth of dirt, sometimes sand, but he would just brush it off, shake his hair to get the dust out, and keep on going. His occasional taunting pauses were what kept the chase going, but also what made me want to seriously pound his face in when we did catch him, which was inevitable, right?

Eventually, he stopped at a water fountain to take a drink, playfully glancing at us to make it painfully obvious we'd never catch him.

 _Whew… There's no point to this, is there? No way we're catching the fastest kid alive unless he wants us too…_

 _Fuck, I'm exhausted and I haven't even run a mile chasing after him… This little girl has twice the energy I ever will._

I rested my hands on my knees and caught my breath, then took the little girl's hand, walking over to him.

"All right, Wally, you're too fast for any of us… Even without your powers," I murmured softly enough so that the girl wouldn't hear. "Truce?" I asked hopefully.

"Why call a truce when you can win?" Wally asked, taking my other hand and holding it while I overlooked it for the moment. "See, you've caught me! Now you just have to figure out what your next move is…"

"What should we do with him now?" I wryly asked the little girl.

"Mama threw shoes at the last guy…" her voice trailed off as she became lost in thought.

"Nah, that'd be a waste of a good shoe… Speaking of your mother…Where _is_ she?" I asked, worried that we dragged her away from her parents. An angry mother would be worse to deal with than jail.

"She said she would come back to the park after she finished some… business…"

I looked Wally in the eye. "What's our game plan, chief?"

 _Great, now I'm basically stuck at the park with a small child and Kid Flash. I could've left ages ago if we weren't with the kid, but now… I'm trapped here… without any escape until we find this child's parental unit… Guessing she only has one because her mother's views are… quite anti-male…_

 _It's good advice, Jinx, take it while you can! Hanging around Kid Flash isn't going to get you anywhere in life… You'd get farther if you got rid of him, trade him for a new coffee machine or something?…_

"What are you looking at me for, Jinxy? Like I would know what to do now…"

"You're the resident hero in this situation… Do your… heroing! Or something… I don't know… I'm not the one who's supposed to be experienced in this area!"

"I guess we… just walk around the park until we find her mom… Don't have much other choice, do we?"

I grumbled and squeezed the girl's hand, walking along the paved path of the park rolling my eyes.

"You know, Jinx… The unsuspecting civilian might think she's _our_ daughter…"

"Please… Like anyone's going to believe that I would-"

"And so I said to him- Oh my God, Susan! Look at that nice couple hanging around at the park with their little girl… Aren't they adorable… Let me get a picture so I can show you later. Yeah, I'll be at the diner tonight, working the late shift… Uh, huh. Yeah, okays, Mary, I'll see you then. Excuse me, can I get a photo with you and your daughter?"

"What was that you were saying, Jinxy?"

"If another goddamn word comes out of your mouth, I _will_ -"

"Don't forget to smile for the camera," Kid Flash issued a reminder, cutting me off.

 _I am never going to live this down, am I?..._

I sighed, knowing that this "victory" was going straight to Wally's head, and that he'd never let it go.

"Wally, you're holding my hand…"

"Yeah, so, any complaints?"

"Hold the girl's instead…"

"But Jinxy…"

"Don't you "but Jinxy" me if you value your life, Wally!"

He let go of my hand and walked over to the girl, trying to grab her hand.

"See, Jinx?... You're already ordering me around like we're married…" Wally smugly spoke, a light smirk coming to his face.

"I _fucking_ hate you," I said through gritted teeth.

"And I love you too, Jinxy" he whispered, just barely loud enough for me to catch wind of it.

 _God, is he ever not excruciatingly unbearable?_

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Enjoyed _what?_ Enjoyed being dragged out here to play your little games? Having to hold hands with you and pose for photos? Being forced to smile and play along as the little girl's mother told me that maybe my _boyfriend_ wasn't a pig after all?"

"Wait, I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked coyly, leaning in too close for comfort.

"N-no, that's not what I- You know what I meant, Wally! I- you're not my _boyfriend_! Ugh, you really are an insufferable little-"

"Hey, as far as I recall, _those_ were your words, not mine… My only regrets are that I don't have a recording device of any sort, otherwise I would've captured that moment on tape…"

"Whatever. Either way, you and I are not in _any_ sort of relationship…"

"Jinx… Are you-Are you _breaking_ up with me now? After all we've been through? Are you leaving me for some muscled biker who wears a leather jacket , no helmet, and can go _almost_ as fast as I can?" he asked, visibly shocked, the faintest hint of a tear rolling out of his eye.

 _Oh dear God… is he about to actually… cry? Was that more hurtful than I-_

"What? No, Wally? Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? We can't… We aren't… Because we never were- Wally! No, we aren't… It's not like that, Wally We- We're just… It's not… We're not- There's nothing between us to-"

 _Get a grip, Jinx! It doesn't matter! He can go to hell for all you care! The last thing you need is to feel sorry for this prick! That's got to be exactly what he freaking wants, right?_

Kid Flash bursts out into laughter and starts pointing his finger at me, clutching his stomach like he's on the verge of throwing up. And believe me, if he doesn't stop laughing, he might very well be…

"You should've seen your face when I asked you that. Oh, my God, it was priceless! What I wouldn't give to have that moment on camera!... But seriously, let's never break up, shall we?"

 _He really never is serious, is he?... I get why the villains that hunt Kid Flash down do what they do…_

"Whatever… Just when I was starting to think you were mildly tolerable…" I began, rolling my eyes.

"You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, you might just get them stuck up there, Jinxy… Wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

 _He almost had a point there. Almost is the key word…_

"I'd rather have them stuck up there than looking into yours!" I smirked, gazing at him for a second.

"Sure about that, Jinxy?" he asked puckishly, leaning in closer than before and maintaining eye contact all the way through, the icy-blue almost daring me to say yes.

 _God, what do I do now? I kinda wanna say that I am entirely… sure of what I want… But this… is entrancing, like I almost never want it to end… God, I fucking want to murder you… But at the same time, if we never moved from this position, I don't think I'd mind… much…._

 _Focus, Jinx! Have you forgotten already? The humiliation he put you through? The awful life you've had to suffer through because of him? When did all of that disappear?_

But a small, insignificant part of me dares to inform me that none of that is KF's fault… It's my own… It's entirely my fault for choosing the life, and not at all his. He was just… doing what he had to do, just like any other hero…

Except he did it differently than any hero I've ever met… Most would throw you in jail without a second thought, but this one… Wally asked me why I'd live this way, with those… idiots, as he referred so kindly to them…

 _You know, he's got a point… They have the IQ of a rock on a good day… On a bad day… Let's just say there's no way in hell I keep them around for their brains…_

 _He's usually right about these things, which is the scary part. I'd rather him be totally wrong and try to convince me that he isn't rather than him be totally right and know that he is…_

 _What am I saying to myself? Right? Kid Flash? Of course not! He can't be right! He can't change me! He'll never change me because I'm not like him… I don't have a heroic bone in my body… All I have is a burning desire to end Kid Flash, even if it ends me in the process…_

I contemplated what to do as I held his gaze in a mix of sheer intensity, passion, and hatred between the two of us. I blinked a few times, unsure if this was really reality, then stood up on the park bench.

 _What am I thinking? Of course I'm sure! I'm a supervillain, there's no way in hell that I, of all people, would want to change my life… No way in hell that I'm… attracted to this idiot!..._

"Of course I'm sure! You think I'd be moronic enough to want to stare into a hero's eyes! I'd rather be blind than live a lifetime of that! After all, I'm the greatest supervillain that ever lived! One day, they'll build statues of me all 'cross Jump City cuz I'm just that-" I began my monologue before I was _rudely_ interrupted by an incessant tug on my left leg. I looked down to see the little girl from earlier.

"She made you a little something to thank you for helping her find me. She would've made one for your boyfriend over there too, but I didn't think he'd really be into these," her mother explained.

I jumped off the bench and ruffled the little girl's hair while inspecting the flowery… _thing_ …

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do this for me… After all, I was just following the lead of _that_ moron…"

After they left, I sat back down on the bench and fiddled with… whatever this ornament was supposed to be…

"Here, let me," Wally said, gently taking it from my hands and placing it atop my head. "All hail Jinx, queen of Jump City Central Park!"

"Gwah?" was apparently the only intelligent thing that managed to come out of my mouth.

"You've never made flower crowns, have you?"

"So that's what these are…" I murmured, secretly a little enchanted by it.

"Anyways, you were saying?..."

"Saying what?" I inquired, genuinely curious at what he was referring to.

"You know, you were starting your whole villain rant about how one day you'll rule the world and stuff?"

"Yeah, I, uh…" I began, looking back into his piercing, enthralling, icy blue eyes.

He smiled, a friendly smile, something that sent my heart into my throat, into my stomach, and back where it belonged so fast I didn't even know what to think. Every ounce of rational thought vacated the premises, and every moment he'd ever given me a rose flashed before my eyes, every single time he'd asked me for mustard, every time he told me I could change. Every time he had that… irritably cute smirk on his face, every time he walked off slowly away in tight spandex that left nothing to my imagination and left me wondering what I was supposed to do with the image…

I leaned in closer and tilted my head a little, smushing my lips against his forcefully, full of the rage, the hatred I had for him for trying to make me change, for just showing up in my life. My arms hooked themselves around his neck, pulling him down and closer to me. If he thought he could escape me this time, he was dead wrong… Tonight, we were going to see if it was possible to kill someone by kissing them. I wasn't about to give him a single inch in this liplock, and it was almost like we fought for domination, Wally finally awakening to just what the hell was going on.

I broke the kiss for a brief moment. "I _hate_ you" I seethed, whispering in his ear before my lips collided with his for the second time, except this time, there was no fury left within me . Emotion flooded my very being, but it wasn't hatred or lust or anything even close to it. It wasn't anything like I wanted to be… It wasn't like some part of me needed to keep kissing him, but rather that I simply just didn't want to stop. Wally leaned into the kiss and one of his hands moved to trace its way down my spine. I, in turn, let go of his neck and began to run my fingers through his hair, in hopes of discovering just why superhero boys do that all the time.

I came up for air, and Wally looked at me concerned, confused even.

"What was that for?" he questioned, wondering what would've driven _me_ to do such a thing.

"I… don't know," I answered him, still entirely unsure of why on Earth _I_ would've kissed him first.

"You don't know?" he squeaked in disbelief.

"No, I don't goddamn know!" I yelled at him, perhaps a bit too loudly. "I-I just don't… Is that so hard to understand, Wally?"

"Well, I've never heard of kissing someone because you hate them, so…"

"Would it kill you to just shut up? I told you, I don't know why…"

"In that case… You want some help finding out?" he asked hopefully, his smile reaching his eyes.

I reached for his hand and got up off the bench, dragging him along and sighing rather peacefully.

"Wait, Jinx, where are we going? Jinx, you know I'm not allowed out past city limits after 9! Jinx…"

"Somewhere that'll help us find out," I replied. "You gonna shut up now?"

"How about you make?-" he started to ask before I cut him off with my lips. As I pulled away, not a word came out of Wally's mouth as he moved a hand to touch the lips graced with the presence of _moi_.

If nothing else good came of today, at least I've found a way to keep him quiet?

* * *

A/N: Tbh, I don't know if this is the end or not… But it's kinda conclusive, so… If anyone wants another chapter, tell me that in a review? As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! And thanks for reading!

~Lefauxlucifer


End file.
